selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Love You Like A Love Song
Love You Like A Love Song (Te Amo Como Una Canción De Amor en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda americana Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en su tercer álbum de estudio, When the Sun Goes Down, abriendo éste, y también en el álbum recopilatorio de Selena Gomez junto con Selena Gomez & The Scene, For You. Fue elegida como segundo y principal sencillo de su respectivo álbum, tanto como para que en la versión Deluxe sean incluidos varios remixes de solo esta canción. Trivia *La canción cuenta con el vídeo más surrealista que ha hecho jamás Selena Gomez. No alcanza a típicos como el nivel de vídeos de Lady Gaga, pero es el mayor en ésto comparado con los demás. *Al igual que Naturally y A Year Without Rain fueron los segundos sencillos de sus respectivos álbumes y tuvieron más éxito que los sencillos de sus álbumes. No sucede con el principal sencillo de su álbum predecedor, Come & Get It ni con The Heart Wants What It Wants. Letra Letra original= It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, with best of them You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A centerfold, miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are A song that goes on and on I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I love you...like a love song... |-|Letra traducida= Se ha dicho y hecho Cada hermoso pensamiento ya ha sido cantado Y creo que ahora mismo, aquí hay otra Así que su melodía se reproducirá uno y otra vez Con mejor de ellos Eres hermoso Como un sueño hecho realidad, increíble Supermodelo, un milagro, lirica Me has salvado la vida de nuevo Y quiero que sepas Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo Constantemente, chico tú juegas con mi mente y me tiene hipnotizada No hay manera de describir lo que me haces Solo me haces a mí, lo que haces Y se siento como si hubiese sido rescatada Y he sido liberada Estoy hipnotizada por tu destino Eres mágico, un milagro, lirica Eres, Y quiero que sepas Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo No se compara, eres independiente en cada recuerdo que tengo Música en mi corazón, eso es lo que eres Una canción que se repite una y otra vez Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos